Understanding Poison
by Firelight-Dragon
Summary: During a fight, Danny has been ejected with a ghostly poison that takes 24 hours to spread before the victim dies a very painful death. Now his parents are putting the secrets behind them to save their only son while Amity Park think on the teenage hero and the clues that they have missed.
1. Secret

**I know that this is short and for that I am so sorry but it will be longer next time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

**...If I did there would be another season**

* * *

Right at that moment, Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker, Walker and Ember. They were in the town hall, with the citizens of Amity Park watching from below.

Suddenly, Skulker ejected Danny with something, right into his neck.

"What the heck was that?" asked Danny flying back with a hand to his neck.

"Ghostly poison" smirked Skulker.

"What!"  
"You have 24 hours till you become a full ghost, Dipstick" said Ember.

And then the three ghosts left, with a laugh that they have defeated the Ghost Boy called Danny Phantom.

Danny slowly floated to the ground in defeat and shock and his eyes closed as the poison got into his bloodstream. Sam, Tucker and Jazz caught him as the darkness took over and he fell asleep.

"Mum, Dad you have you help him" cried Jazz, she stroke her baby brothers hair.

"Why should we?" asked Jack. Maddie looked curious.

"What did he mean by full ghost?" she asked.

"He's only half ghost" said Sam.

"Who's his other half?" asked Maddie while Jack exclaimed: "Why should we help him?"

Then Danny transformed back.

"He's your son."

* * *

**One good review please. **

**Don't have to though.**

**I'm not needy. **


	2. Family

**Bit longer this time.**

**Don't own Danny Phantom (sad,sad,sad)**

* * *

"What?" Maddie blinked and looked down at her son, who lay pale and unmoving in Jazz's arms.

"No way is Fenturd Phantom!" yelled Dash.

This got Sam very angry.

"How blind are you!" she screamed.

"Er..." Dash got very scared.

"For months. Months. Danny has been failing school, skipping classes and handing in uncompleted homework to battle ghosts. He puts up with bullying and being put down by teachers. At night he never sleeps, he's out all night defeating ghosts. He gets to bed and then the alarm goes off and he starts a new day so if I were you I would just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sam took a deep breath.

"Nice" said Tucker.

"Okay, Jack lift up Danny. You two come with us and EVERYBODY MOVE" said Maddie.

Jack bent down and picked up the prone body of his son.

Maddie lead the way out with Jack following behind, then Sam and Tucker then Jasmine and once they all left, the door slammed shut behind them.

Maddie opened the door to the Fenton RV and Jack lay Danny down onto a bed that sat at the back of the vehicle. Maddie climbed into the drivers seat with Jazz and Sam and Tucker got in behind them.

The drive to the Fenton Works was quiet and when they had arrived, they piled into the house and down into the lab with not a word spoken between them.

In the lab, Jack lay his son down onto a table. Maddie looked to the teens.

"How did this happen?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I thought you saw what happened Mrs Fenton" said Tucker.

Sam punched him. Punched him hard.

"No, how is he a...a. ..half ghost?" asked Jack.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker pointed to the Ghost Portal and an understanding look came upon the two parents.

"The accident" Maddie whispered. The teens nodded.

Danny screamed and all of them went running towards him.

"Danny" said Sam.

"Pain...so much pain. What's happening?" Danny gasped.

"You were poisoned" said Jazz.

"Everyone knows" Danny asked looking at his big sister. She nodded.

"I'm so dead" Danny breathed.

"Danny! Don't you ever think like that! We will find a cure!" Sam looked Danny right in the eye.  
"I'm tired" said Danny and he took a deep breath.

"Sleep then" Maddie said.

"Mum?" Danny eyes found his mothers.

"Yeah, and me and your Dad accept you" Maddie smiled and behind her, Jack nodded.

"Really?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, sweetie."  
"Oh, and Mum?" Danny's eyes were slowly closing.

"Yeah?"  
"I hate operating tables" and he fell asleep.

"Jack, move him to his room please and we will work on a andidote" said Maddie.

Jack lifted his son and went upstairs.

Jack lay Danny down onto his bed and pulled the covers over the top of him. He then closed the curtain, grabbed a chair and watched over his son.

Maddie went to Danny's room and found her husband sitting beside the bed.

"I only need a blood sample" she said to Jack.

She ejected the needle into his arm and took some blood.

"It's half green" she noted as she left.

Jack watched over his son.

"I think I've got it!" shouted Maddie twenty hours later and she held up a vial of green liquid.

"Well lets try it then" said Sam.

"But it might not work" said Maddie.

"50/50 chance?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah" said Maddie.

"We take worse chances than that" said Sam and she grabbed the anditdote and raced to Danny's room.

The others closley followed behind.

Jack looked up as Sam entered. Sam went straight to Danny, plucked his nose and poured the contents down his throat.

Danny's body started to shake, his head started to shake and foam poured out of his mouth.

"I'm calling the hospital" said Jazz and she dialled and left the room.

"Danny!" said Sam, " can you hear me?"  
Danny took a deep breath and his body went slack.

Jazz came running in.

"The paramedics are on their way" she said and stared at the body of her little brother.

Sam placed her fingers against his neck. No pulse.

"He's dead" she gasped and took a step back.

* * *

**I'm expecting a lot of hatred right now but I am already working on a third part. **

**Thanks to:**

**Peacexfreedom**

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves**

**rexyrejak**

**Izunami**

**The Only Reason I am Updating really quickly is because the summer holidays have began and I am already bored. **


	3. Best Friends

**Thankz to those either review or followed the story or read the story and a bigger thankz to those who do more than one. **

**Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker stood in the background while the paramedics worked.

"He's isn't dead" one of the paramedics said.

"What?" whispered Maddie and she stood beside the paramedics.

"He's not dead. His breathing is slow and you can hardly feel the pulse but he is still in there and he is still fighting. We are going to take him to hospital where a doctor can take a proper good look at him" and Danny was loaded onto a streacher, strapped in and driven to the hospital.

The others followed in the RV.

They sat outside the Emergency Room for an hour.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton?" a Doctor called throughout the reception.

"Here" Jack called out and the Doctor headed towards them.

"Okay, your son's human half got rid of the poison thanks to the anditdote but it left the human side very weak. His ghost half is trying to repair the damage but it leaves him in a comatouse state. We suggest that Danny stays here until he wakes while you go home and the teenagers carry on with school. It could be a while" said the Doctor.

"Thank you" said Jazz and she stood up.

"Mum, Dad, I'll drive Sam and Tucker and us home."

"Okay" said Maddie and she allowed Sam and Tucker to lead her out.

Jazz dropped Sam and Tucker at their homes and drove her family home. Her parents went straight to bed and Jazz went to her brothers room. She smiled at the mess, the Danny mess. Jazz quietly closed the door and left. She went to her room and straight to sleep.

Danny lay in his bed. He had oxygen tubes going up his nose and his mouth was slightly open.  
A whisper echoed throughout the room:  
_Soon, little badger, you will be mine._

Sam was awakened by her parents opening her curtains.

"I'm sick" she moaned.

"Honey, you have to go to school" her mother said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" asked Sam as she sat up.

"What is it?" asked her Dad.

"Do you like Danny Phantom?" she asked.

"Well...before we thought he was brave. He was mearly a teenager and fighting ghosts twice the size of him of him. But also thought thathe was an idiot because he was throwing himself into fights" her mother smiled.

"And now?" Sam asked.

"We should've seen it. After you all left yesterday, the town realised that they had seen the signs and completely missed them" said her Dad.

"Okay, I need to get changed" Sam said and her parents left.

She walked into the school. The doors opened and the hall shut up. Sam walked down the middle of the people staring at her. She saw Tucker and walked over to him.

"That was creepy" she whispered to him.

"Done the same thing to me and Jazz" said Tucker.

"Where is Jazz?" asked Sam.

"She could'nt take it, told me that she'll pick us up after school and take us to visit Danny then left" said Tucker as he pulled his english book out of his locker.

The bell rung and Sam and Tucker made their way to English. The walked in and the entire class sat there, staring at them.

The akwardly walked up the isles to their seats in the far corner.

Everyone stared at them and Mr Lancer walked in.

"Class, I have been asked by Daniel's parents to give you a lowdown on his status. They found a andidote for the poison but he now is in a coma in hospital and they have allowed us to visit in two days time."

The class threw Sam and Tucker another glance before they carried on with class.

* * *

**The town's point of view start tomorrow.**

**Review at your own will. **


	4. Bully

Dash looked into his mirror before looking at a poster he had created that hung from his wall.

It was of Danny Phantom.

And today his english class would be visiting Danny Fenton in hospital, where he was recovering from being poisoned.

Dash sighed and looked outside. Suddenly, a memory came to him.

_He had just pushed Danny Fenton into his locker while his friends blocked Sam Manson and Tucker Foley from getting to him. _

_"Dash, LET ME OUT!" he heard Danny yelled from his locker._

_"Not a chance Fentoenail" taunted Dash. _

_Screaming echoed from down the corridor and a lot of the students came running in. _

_"GHOST!" one of them screamed. Well, safe to say that the jocks bolted. _

_We left the school and noticed that Sam and Tucker hadn't followed us._

_Mr Lancer saw this as well. _

_"Well are Foley, Manson and Fenton?" he yelled followed by some book I have never heard off. _

_Speaking of the devil, all three came running out with big smiles on their faces. Tucker had his technology out, Sam had a...thermos (?) and Danny was supporting a bloody cut on his left cheek._

_"Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, what happened?" yelled Mr Lancer..._

_...right into my ear. I barely noticed for I was looking a Danny's cut._

_"It was the mechanical ghost and Danny Phantom came and fought him, I was just blogging it" said Tucker in a rush. _

_"And I love my soup" said Sam._

_"I slipped" said Danny, pointing to the cut on his cheek. _

_"Okay, come on everyone back to class" said Mr Lancer and everyone followed him back into the school. _

How could we have missed it? Tucker would never blog it. Sam doesn't like soup and that cut was gone by the time we got back to the classroom.

We were all idiots.


	5. A-List

This is Paulina's, Stars and Kwans POV about walking into the waiting room to see Danny. The next chapter will be Danny's parents. After that I think will be the last chapter but I am considering a sequel. Not sure yet.

DISCLAIMER: do I even have to say it.

* * *

Paulina's POV

We walked into the waiting room. I was excited. I'm getting to see Phantom. The Danny Phantom. I smile as I walk into the waiting room, my excitment breaking through. I see the dorks family though and I lose the smile and teh excitment vanishes. Fenton was Phantom. But that should make it easier. Fenton loves me. But no. He did love me but I kept turning him done. I remember this one time:

_I walked through the corridors of Casper High when I saw them. Danny, Tucker and Sam. The losers of Freshman. A month ago, the school learned that Danny had be electrocuted and he was of for two weeks for recovery. He still looked ill. His skin was pale and heavy looking bags hung under his eyes. _

_"Danny, Paulina alert" Tucker said to Danny, who looked right at me. I smiled at him and he blushed. _

_I knew I could have him any time that I wanted. He was already mine. But then Phantom came onto the scene. I completely forgot about Fenton until we learned his name. Danny Phantom. _

_The next time I noticed Danny Fenton, I was walking to get some lunch when I heard Tucker say:  
"Paulina alert." I looked up at Fenton. I smiled at him, waiting to see him blush but all he did was smile back and say "Hi" before he walked away with his friends._

_I was confused but then realised that he still looked ill. _

Wow, I am an idiot.

Star's POV

I walked into the waiting room behind Paulina, whos smile vanished as she looked at the Fentons. Good. I swallowed and looked at the Fentons. All three of them looked pale. I can still remember when I saw Fenton vanish then Phantom appear.

_Me and Danny were walking to his house, only because we were made to do a science project together, and a ghost appeared in front of us. I closed my eyes, waiting for death when I felt wind and I saw Phantom was holding me in his arms and flying to a high building. _

_"Phantom, we did you come from?" I screamed because I had just saw how high we were and saw that Ghost chasing us. _

_"Ghost Zone?" it sounded like a question. _

_"I guess" I said as he lowered me to the ground. _

_"Now, Star, run to the Fentons, I have to take care of this" he said and flew up again and I ran. I reached the Fentons before I realised that he knew my name. _

_Then Danny came running around the corner, supporting a bruise on his left eye. _

_"How did you get here so fast?" he asked as he unlocked the door. _

_"Phantom came. What happened to your eye?" I asked._

_"I fell when I was running away" he answered and went through the door. _

How could I have fallen for that?

Kwan's POV

I walked in beside Dash. I didn't want to do this. I was also very confused. Fenton was Phantom. Fenton's alive. Phantom's dead. It doesn't make any sense.

_I was walking home, after throwing Fenton into a trash can outside the Nasty Burger, when a werid looking ghost arrived._

_"Boo...you better start running for I am the Box Ghost" which was followed by a lot of Bewares. I just started at it. _

_"Didn't I through you in the Ghost Zone?" an annoyed voice from behind me asked. I turned and saw Phantom floating there, with his arms crossed._

_The ghost flew up to Phantom and right into his face yelled "BEWARE!". Then he sniffed._

_"Why do you smell of burgers?" _

_"Don't remind me" Phantom said and suck the ghost into a thermos. Then he breathed a bit of his hair out of his face and looked at me. He smiled._

_"Hi" he said._

_"Hi" I replied._

_Phantom sighed. _

_"Well, I gotta go" he said._

_"Okay" I said. He smiled again and flew away. _

_As I was walking away, I wondered, why would the Danny Phantom smell like burgers?_

Now I know why.

* * *

As I said, two more chapters to go, and then an note from me and maybe a sequel.


	6. Parents

One more chapter after this and then a note and maybe a sequel. This is Maddie and Jack's POV about past experiences while they sit in the waiting room, waiting for the teens to come around. I'm probaly gonna finish story today.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot not the characters, no matter what my head wants me to think.

* * *

Maddie's POV

I sat, waiting in the waiting room. I can't get the images out of my head. Of that ghost, Skulker kids called it, ejecting something into Phantom's neck before he and his companions left and Phantom falling to the ground. Of my son's friends and daughter running to him. Oh how much I wanted Jazz away from that thing. That ectoplasmic being. I was about to tell to step away when she begged for help from us. Why on earth would we help that Ghost? The only thing I remember after that is seeing the blinding lights that appeared at the waist, split and head into opposite directions. I saw my son and I wanted to scream. Then Sam got angry and explained to me what my son had been going through and I felt so guilty. Isn't a mother supposed to know if there anything wrong with their children? Wasn't I supposed to have a mothering instinct that alerted me to a change in one child's personality? Then it hit. Skulker had ejected my son with something. And now my son lay, sweating and pale onto the ground. Somehow we left the Town Hall, Jack cradling Danny like he used to when he was a baby or when he hit his knee. Sam and Tucker came with us.

We got home and were standing in the lab, Danny shivering on the table when we found how it happened.

It was the accident.

But that happened months ago. I tried to remember back to then. I remember heading down to the lab to see what was wrong with the Portal. Seeing it working and screaming for Jack. I remember Jack acting like a delighted five year at Christmas when he saw that it was working. It was midnight when we discovered the portal so I went to go and check up my children. I went into Jazz's room and saw that it was empty. I heard voice's from Danny's room and went in.

Sam and Tucker (who should've been home hours ago) stood their talking to Jazz, who looked scared.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Danny got electrocuted" Sam said and pointed to the bed. On the bed lay a Danny similar to when he was poisoned but the Danny on the bed was struggling to breath.

I screamed and phoned an ambulance. Danny had been electrocuted but we all assumed it was something simple like a computer cable or something. He had two weeks off school but two days in, Jazz came in with his homework and helped him do it. That upset Danny.

His exact words were:  
"I'm in recovering, Maths will make me worse."

Jazz never believed him.

I smiled at my 16 year old daughter, who sat in the seat beside me, her face white with worry.

Today, Danny's class were coming to see him. Sam and Tucker were already here. Tucker on his PDA and Sam sitting beside him. Standing by the door to the waiting room was Jack, who was consulting with a Doctor.

Jack smiled and thanked the Doctor before he came and sat on the other side of Jazz. We started at each other and smiled, then Mr Lancer walked in, followed by the Freshman.

Jack's POV

I was struggling to hear what the Doctor was saying. My mind kept racing back to the ghost that done this to my son. I don't care that my son is half ghost (Sam explained that to is) or that he has been keeping this a secret. Personally I can't blame him. I mean, his parents are awsome Ghost Hunters and I did hope that one of my kids would follow in the profession.

As they were growing up Jazz wanted in on learning more about people. Danny wanted to see the stars. Now Jazz told me that she is Danny's Pychologist, the person he talks to about Ghosts and day-to-day life. She's the first Ghost Pychologist. And Danny is a Ghost Hunter. He just took a different route than what his parents took. He accidently became a Half Ghost and sends the escape Ghosts home.

When Phantom turned into Fenton, I was shocked, yes, but proud. I had been having second thoughts about Phantom ever since he saved Jazz from a ghost. Then me and Maddie realised that Danny had been ejected with an unknown substance and took him away (after Sam's episode, remember talk to her or Danny about the Bullying) and found that he had been poisoned. We then found the anditdote but he had a fit and now lies in a coma.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked the Doctor. He smiled.

"Your son is to wake up either the day or tomorrow, by our reading" he smiled. I smiled back at him, thanked him and sat beside Jazzerinces. I smiled at Maddie when Danny's class arrived.

* * *

I know that it may seem confusing because the order is mixed up, the children arriving then onto the parents waiting to arrive and for those who are confused I am sorry.


	7. Myself

Last chapter. Bit short and I think that it might be rubbish. But it isn't my thoughts that count, it's yours.

DISCLAIMER: only in my dreams, my beautiful beautiful dreams.

* * *

Danny's POV

I was sitting in the darkness. I could hear and smell and feel but someone threw away sight. Thought, he doesn't need it.

I lay here, listening to random comments people said to me:

"The moment you step back onto that school, you will go into a locker." Because that will wake me up. That guy smelled of burgers.

"I have always loved you." Now, that comment, why it should've made me happy, made me want to throw up. She smelled of really really strong perfume.

"When you wake up, I need to ask you some question." That comment made me confused. No idea why? It was a female voice, who smelled of Strawberries.

"Dude, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." That made me internally flinch, because he smelled a little like gym sock but he sounded like he meant it.

"Dude, I heard what Paulina said, your really lucky and really screwed." I wanted to laugh at that comment. No idea why? Who the heck was Paulina and why was I luckily screwed? But the voice seemed really familiar and made me calm down. He smelled of meat.

"Danny, please wake up, please, Tucker is driving me mental." A beautiful voice broke through to my heart. I smelled vegatables and fruit and salt, but that was because she was crying and her salty tears hit my face, by my nose.

Then it was quiet. And I heard a creepy voice echo right to my very core.

"Soon, my son, soon Daniel, you will be mine. Daniel Masters" and the voice scared. I woke up screaming.

Several doctors came running into the room.

"Calm down, calm down son" they assured me.

"Danny, calm down" a nurse took my hand and stared me right in the eye. I calmed down.

"Danny?" the nurse said.

"Who's Danny?"

* * *

I find the ending very predictable. But I am the one who wrote so it could just be me and I tried to make it a little funny but not sure if that happened.

But again, I am only the writer, your thoughts are the ones that count.


	8. Thank You

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**  
I want to thank certain readers for either Alerting, Review or adding the story as a favourite.

TrekgeekDS9

TheOneWhoStillBelieves

Ruby Connersdottir

Alalaya21

BeamerProductions

rexyajak

PeaceXFreedom

Brandyjin

son of Izunami

and I am sorry if I wrote any of the names wrong.

I already have an idea for a sequel but would like to know if you want me to write one.

Also, if you want a certain character to express their feeling about the reveal of Phantom/Fenton, just PM or review and I will do a series of oneshots for you.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
